devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons are one of the most powerful and prominent creatures in Reincarnation. Summary Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. The Dragons are the only creatures whom, as a race, did not side with any of the three factions in the First Holy War, unlike the Yo-Kai, European Monsters, spirits, fairies, and other supernatural races. However, some individual Dragons "did" join one of the Three Factions. Dragons are beings created from large masses of energy who act freely and selfishly. Despite this, Dragons have an extremely high level of intelligence. Azazel therized that the reason dragons are so powerful is their purity of thought that compels them to devote their all to one goal, for the Evil Dragons, it's battle and carnage. He also observed and stated by Krom Cruach that Dragons live according to their own free will. It is also a known fact that it is a grave mistake to anger a dragon of any level, whether it be a Low-class Dragon or one of the Heavenly Dragons. The reason being Outrage Mode shown when Fafnir displayed power equal to that of Ragnarok who is a Super Devil. When a dragon is enraged (or someone who possesses a Dragon-type Ancient Relic), one known way to calm them down is to sing them a song as seen when Yuri sang an unnamed special lullaby to calm down Uma. Currently, almost all of the Dragons of legend are sealed in Ancient Relics, dormant, missing, or dead. Dragons love hoarding treasure as seen in the case of Tiamat who in the past, had a hoard of treasure to which some of her treasures were borrowed by Laxus, who ended up losing them. Losing the treasure of a Dragon angers them to where they will relentlessly pursue whoever lost it, as shown by Tiamat, who has been persistently pursuing Laxus and his possessors for centuries, to make them pay for losing her treasures. As shown by Laxus, dragons revert back to being baby dragons if they don't heal properly as a result of using up too much of their powers. Appearance Dragons are creatures with reptilian traits. There are two physical types of Dragons, Western Dragons and Eastern Dragons. * The Western Dragons are lizard-like creature that stands on four legs, leathery or bat-like wings growing from their backs, and a long, muscular tail. * The Eastern Dragons are typically portrayed as serpentine creatures that have long, slim bodies with four legs, and without wings. Various Dragons come in different colors, from red (Flame Dragon) to violet (Laxus) to green (Skiadrum) to white (Weisslogia and Ladon) to blue (Tiamat or Sprite Dragon). Classes The Dragons are divided into many different classes. There are the normal Dragons, the Dragon Kings which are above the normal Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons which are above the Dragon Kings, the Dragon Emperors which can be an Dragon Emperor and any other class of dragon, and the True Dragon and Dragon God, the highest class of Dragons. True Dragon The True Dragon is a class that solely belongs to Fractell Flame, the Apocalypse Dragon and the True Red Dragon God Emperor who is known as the "Dragon of Dragons". It is the title given to Fractell Flame as the most powerful of Dragons. While Fractell Flame is the only Dragon that belongs to this sub-class, in Volume 9, it is said that Uma could be thought of as a small True Dragon because of having his new body made from Fractell Flame's flesh. Dragon God The Dragon God is a class that belongs to Mavis, the Ouroboros Dragon and founder of the Khaos House, and Lilith, the spawn of Mavis. Dragon Emperors The Dragon Emperors are Dragons of any class that can be an Dragon Emperor, thanks to their power to kill Gods, Angels, Devils and other Dragons. As of Volume 16, its stated by Mavis, that Uma, Vali and Grandhelm are classed as Dragon Emperors; and Saji and Asia have the potential to become Dragon Emperors, but are currently named Demi-Dragon Emperors. Demi-Dragon Emperors Demi-Dragon Emperor are Dragons with power equal to an regular Dragon Empeor, but aren't ranked in an other class. Three Heavenly Dragons The Three Heavenly Dragons are Dragons with powers that can kill both Gods and Satans, and are considered to be one of the highest class of Dragons. The three Heavenly Dragons are the Violet Dragon Emperor, Laxus, the White Dragon Emperor, Weisslogia, and the Green Dragon Emperor, Skiadrum. In the past, the three Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into three separate Ancient Relics. Currently, all of the Heavenly Dragons are sealed within three separate Ancient Relics: Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings, and Booster. Seven Great Dragon Kings The Seven Great Dragon Kings are a group of seven (previously nine) unique Dragons with high destructive powers, rivaling those of Ultimate-Class Devils, Titan-Class Angels or even the Six Great Satans. The Seven Dragon Kings are Tiamat, Ladon, Vritra, Midgardsormr, Aži Dahāka, Apalala and Fafnir. Tannin was also one of the Dragon Kings before leaving and joining the Devils, Apophis before his death by Uma. It is unknown how a Dragon reaches this class, as the other classes appear based on the Dragon's specific type, while the Dragon Kings are of different types and factions. High-Level Dragons High-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to normal Dragons. A total of four have appeared within the series. Low-level DragonsEdit Low-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to normal Dragons. The only Dragon that has been revealed that belongs to this class is the Earth Dragon. * The dinosaur that appeared in the short story A Tokusatsu Devil is an example of an Earth Dragon. Evil Dragons Another class of Dragon that is first introduced in Volume 8. The Evil Dragons are known to be more powerful than the Five Dragon Kings while the most powerful Evil Dragon in existence, Krom Cruach, is said to be as strong as a Heavenly Dragon. The Evil Dragons are stated to be the most vicious and brutal of all Dragons, all being dangerous battle maniacs that want to destroy everything including themselves. All Evil Dragons were considered as extinct before the beginning of the series. They are considered as "broken Dragons" and are feared by all the factions of the world due to their immense power and extremely savage brutality. Evil Dragons are considered nearly impossible to control as only Evil Gods were able to control them in the past. Evil Dragons can revive themselves naturally if a part of their soul remains. This process, however, consumes a large amount of time. The Dragons of this class include: Technically, Vritra is considered to be in this category as well, but he pales in comparison to their iniquity. Among the Evil Dragons, the ones that were the most brutal and stood at the top were: Most of the Evil Dragons were revived by Qlippoth of the Khaos House. Out of the eight named Evil Dragons, Krom Cruach, Villavan and Ladon defected from Qlippoth, Apophis betrayed Rizevim, Aži Dahāka was sealed before the beginning of the series, Niðhöggr was defeated while Yamata no Orochi, Apophis, and Niðhöggr are the only Evil Dragons who died in battle. Ragnarok reveals that with the help of the Twilight Grail, he could mass-produce Evil Dragons and Evil Golems, using it on the Vampires that already modified themselves using the Holy Grail. The mass-produced Evil Dragons are said to have at least the strength above a Mid-class Devil. Four of these dragons defected and formed a contract with Asia Heartfilla after seeing Fafnir's impromptu cooking show. Asia named the four: * Anselmus * Cyril * Gregorios * Simeon Dragon Children Are a group of Dragons who are children of the higher-class of Dragons. So far Tannin, the former Dragon King is known to have three sons. Other Dragons There are several Dragons that do not have proper classes due to being a former Dragon or a Dragon that has been forbidden. The two Dragons that belong to this category are Tannin (former Dragon King) and Samael (a Fallen Angel that was turned into a Dragon and sealed). Uma Jyuroda, a humanoid Dragon-Fallen Angel, could also be considered as a Dragon of this class, as his body is made from the Fractell Flame's flesh through Opal's and Mavis' powers. This, along with the Annihilation Pump, places Uma as a Dragon under the Dragon God, True Dragon, and Heavenly Dragon classes but at the same time, he is not, and after the events of Trihexa's rampage, an Dragon Emperor. Powers and Abilities The abilities of a Dragon differ between classes, their specific races, and in some cases, the specific Dragon. All of them have demonstrated the power of flight and their own elemental breath weapon (either fire, ice, or lightning, etc). A frequently seen trait amongst the higher classes of Dragons is the ability to change their appearance to varying degrees. This trait ranges from changing their size (Tannin) to completely changing their outward appearance (Yu-Long, Krom Cruach, Opal, Mavis, Tiamat, Bova Tannin, and Villavan). It has been stated (and shown by Uma) that Dragons draw strong allies and enemies to them. Unlike other races that have long lifespans, all Dragons have a limitless lifespan, as they do not age after reaching maturity and will only die if they are killed. Dragons (and by extension Dragon-possessors) are immune to poisonous mist created from Youjutsu, which is said to be able to weakened even higher ranking Devils and spirits. Magics and Spells: Though not many, some Dragons have the ability and also expertise of using various types and classes of magics and spells, and much more potent than any other supernatural beings, higher classes of Dragons can use high classes of magics, and even forbidden spells. The only prime example of these dragons are Azi Dahaka who control and possesses one thousand magic skills, Fafnir which he use his skills in magic to will fully opens the Dragon gate and bestowed curses, and Apophis who use his magic to contain the Holy Grail through his own dimension. Curse: Though not all Dragons can use curses, their several higher ranking and powerful dragons that can create and bestowed curses. In particular those who can uses forbidden magics and spells, such as Fafnir who can use his spiritual presence, Vritra's shadowy black flames that can curse both mortals and supernatural beings, and Azi Dahaka's thousand skills of ancient and forbidden magic skills Poison: Some dragons can utilize poison, and some them are very deadly that it cannot also devour and kill (by extension curse the soul) a being's physical body, but also it's soul. In particular the only known dragons that possess this ability are Samael, Weisslogia, and Yamata no Orochi ( though his can cure by certain associations such the Heaven and some Magician factions). Outrage: All dragons seem to have the ability to enter an empowered state of sorts when they are angered. In this state, physical abilities increase significantly. When Fafnir entered this state, his power was enough that he was able to knock Lilith to the side and bite off one of Ragnarok's arms. In the Outrage state, dragons will relentlessly pursue their enemies. Laxus, Weisslogia and Skiadrum also entered Outrage mode back in the First Holy War and lashed out at the leaders of the Three Factions for interrupting their fight. Dragon Gate The Dragon Gate is a magic circle exclusive to the Dragons. The Dragon Gate allows them to summon another Dragon. While the Dragon Gate insignia can be drawn by someone else, it will only respond when there is a Dragon nearby. The Dragon Gate insignia is positioned after the Seven Dragon Kings, Tannin, the Three Heavenly Dragons, the Dragon Emperors (+ Demi-Dragon Emperors), and Grendel. Each of which is represented on the magic circle by a different color: Despite so, there appear to be other methods to use the Dragon Gate; the Hero Faction intended to use a brainwashed Yasaka and the spiritual energy from Tokyo to replace the use of the Dragons to open the Dragon Gate. Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Dragon